


the warmth of sun rays (our love for each other)

by timelessidyll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee shop date, kinda domestic too ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Yoonoh never wanted someone whose touch felt like fire and lit a passion within him. It was a good thing Jaemin was the exact opposite of that.





	the warmth of sun rays (our love for each other)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm soft and you're not ready for how cute this is.

The door opened and closed gently on their shared apartment when Yoonoh entered. He took his shoes off in the entryway and placed them on the rack, smiling at the memory of Jaemin scolding him for never cleaning up the mess he would leave behind. He dropped his backpack in one of the chairs at their table and peeked in the kitchen. When he didn't see anyone inside, he headed to their bedroom. He expected to see Jaemin sitting at their desk and reading a book, but instead, he was laying in their bed, chest rising and falling steadily. Yoonoh smiled at the sight, approaching his boyfriend quietly so he wouldn’t disturb his sleep.

Jaemin shuffled a little to recenter himself when Yoonoh climbed on the bed and made it dip to one side. A small frown appeared on his face when he was forced to move in his sleep, and Yoonoh's smile softened. Carefully, he shifted himself until he was lying down next to Jaemin, his chest pressed to Jaemin’s back and an arm curled around Jaemin’s waist. He nuzzled his face into the back of Jaemin’s neck and sighed happily. Slowly, the monotony of his breathing and the steady movement of Jaemin’s breathing lulled him to sleep.

Jaemin felt himself slowly seep into wakefulness. First, he became aware of a new weight on his waist and a person pressed into his back, and he felt the tiredness of his eyes that made him want to go back to sleep. But then he remembered the economics homework he’d ignored in favor of a nap, and he sighed heavily as he forced his eyes open. He glanced at the clock in their room and sighed again when he realized that it was already 4 in the afternoon, and that if he didn’t get up, he definitely wouldn’t finish economics in time for his 6:30 lecture. And if he wanted to get up, it meant finding a way to disentangle himself from Yoonoh. He flipped over onto his other side, struggling against the hold Yoonoh had on him because as much as Jaemin enjoyed being the little spoon when they cuddled, it was always difficult to escape Yoonoh’s vice grip. When he only got enough room to move his pinky finger - maybe - Jaemin resorted to trying to wake Yoonoh up instead.

“Hyung, wake up,” he said in a normal voice, absolutely unaffected by Yoonoh’s grumbling about the noise. “Yes, I know I’m loud, I need you to let me go. I have my lecture in two hours and I need to finish the homework because someone,” he glared at his boyfriend pointedly, “ asked me to come and support them at their four-day tournament. I had to miss this class and Hyuck gave me the assignment this morning.”

“I’m sorry, sunshine,” Yoonoh mumbled into Jaemin’s shoulder, and the younger sighed.

“It’s alright, hyung, but I need to get up now. Professor Kim has high standards.” When Yoonoh remained hesitant, Jaemin offered a compromise. “How about you let me finish economics, and after my lecture, we can go to Angel Café?” The promise of an impromptu date was enough to get Yoonoh to let him go, and Jaemin smiled, pressing a short kiss to his temple. “Thank you, hyung.”

It took him right up until the second he had to leave, but Jaemin managed. He managed to finish his damn economics homework and stumble into class two minutes before class started, much to Donghyuck’s amusement. He collapsed into his seat after turning in the homework to their TA and thankfully didn’t have to listen to Donghyuck’s remarks due to the start of the lecture.

To say that Jaemin regretted choosing a business major was an understatement, but as all things in his life, it was in the best interest of his future. Especially when taking over his father’s business was part of that agenda. Yoonoh was well aware how much Jaemin despised the idea of being bound to a desk job managing a company, but there wasn’t a way around it. Jaemin was an only child, and his father was adamant. The only reprieve he really felt he had was when he was with Yoonoh. With this very fact in mind, Yoonoh decided to wait outside Jaemin’s lecture room to give him a pleasant surprise. He sat down in a nearby chair and pulled out his laptop, ready to pass the time for the next two hours.

Yoonoh learned that two hours drags for a long time when you have to work on a literature essay. And that time drags even longer when you have to wait for your boyfriend to come out of a two-hour lecture. He had only finished two paragraphs by the time students began to trickle out of the room, and he sighed dejectedly when he saw how many more pages he had to fill. Yoonoh had packed up by the time Jaemin exited the lecture room while talking to Donghyuck. He sneaked up behind Jaemin, prepared to back hug him as part of his surprise, but Donghyuck saw him and shook Jaemin’s arm.

“Your boyfriend is right behind you, which means I gotta blast. I don’t wanna see you two being the disgustingly cute couple you are.” Donghyuck made a face as he said this, already seeing his prediction come true when Jaemin turned around and giggled at the sight of Yoonoh with his outstretched arms. Jaemin gave him a single kiss before reaching for his hand to link their pinkies together.

“Ready to go?” He got a hum of agreement in return, and a toothy grin appeared on his face. Yoonoh couldn’t help but smile back; what else was he supposed to do when Jaemin outshined the sun with his smile?

Angel Café was one of the smaller ones on campus, which was exactly why Yoonoh liked it so much. The multitude of Starbucks scattered around were always too crowded for his taste, which made both studying and small coffee dates impossible. They each ordered their drink – a cappuccino for Yoonoh and a frappé for Jaemin, just like always – and sat down with a shared slice of strawberry cheesecake. They kept their hands linked on the table making idle chit-chat about how classes had gone that day and if anything had changed between their friends.

It was comfortable. Comfortable like the way Jaemin’s hands fit in his own, comfortable like the way Yoonoh felt his mouth casually curl into a smile while he listened to Jaemin, comfortable like the way Jaemin made him feel.

I love him so much, he thought to himself.


End file.
